


Big Softie

by SuperShameless



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperShameless/pseuds/SuperShameless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes Ian a couple years but eventually he sees that Mickey is a big softie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Softie

**Author's Note:**

> Probably out of character for Mickey but I wanted to write something a little bit mushy.

I honestly never thought we would be here. Mickey had invited me over for the night so that I didn’t have to stay in that shit hole group home. 

I didn’t know what to expect when he first invited me but he had cooked for us, given me beer, set us up with some movies to watch and broke out some of his good weed. I was pretty sure that this was the Milkovich version of a date though Mickey would never say that.

Like I said before, I never thought we would be here; on a date at the Milkovich house making out on the couch. Mickey was on top of me pushing his tongue in my mouth and rubbing his dick against mine. I had one hand on his ass and the other in his hair to keep him in place. 

When I challenged him by saying Lloyd wasn’t afraid to kiss me I had never really thought it could lead to this but fuck was I glad it did. Mickey was hard in so many ways but his mouth was soft against mine and whatever he said- this meant something- that he would kiss me after two years of telling me he would cut my tongue out if I tried.

It was then that he started to pull back out of the kiss but I didn’t want him to so I gripped tighter to his hair to keep him there.

“Fuckin ow Firecrotch! Let go!” Mickey yelled.

I wanted to tell him no but I reluctantly let him go. Mickey got off of the couch and started to undress as I stared at him. Once he was down to his boxers he looked at me and said “What the fuck are you lookin at? This ain’t no strip tease Gallagher get your ass off the couch and get your pants off..”

I smiled at Mickey’s harsh words and picked myself up and quickly shed my clothes till I was buck naked in his living room.

Mickey came towards me then and pushed me back down onto the couch. I laughed a bit and said “Gonna ride me Mick?”

“Gallagher do you not remember what happened to me 3 days ago? I got shot in the ass so maybe we could take it easy for a couple days.” he said as he moved to straddle me.

“Why are we naked then if you wanna take it easy?”

“Just cause you can’t get on me doesn’t mean we can’t get our rocks off.” Mickey said as he took both our dicks in his hand and started to jack us off.

I moaned quietly at the feel of his dick touching mine and his palm sliding over us. Mickey grinned down at me and I pulled him down by his hair so I could kiss that fuckin grin right off his face.

Mickey moaned into my mouth and he slid his hand over us quickly. I had to admit we had never taken the time to do something like this before-it was always straight to fucking with Mickey. It was kind of nice to change it up; especially since Mickey turned out to be an expert at jerking two cocks at the same time. The thought of where he might have learned it made me jealous so I tried not to think about it too much. 

I thought I should make myself useful so I slipped a hand under Mickey to play with his balls a little-that was something he loved, it could always get a few noises to slip free from him. 

It was then that Mickey stopped momentarily and dug in the couch for a few seconds to pull out some lotion. He smirked at me and poured some into his hand and got us both wet with it so that it was now a nice easy slide with his hand. 

I groaned out and Mickey laughed and said “Feel good Firecrotch?”

“Yeah but not as good as your ass would feel if you would let me get up in you.” I said smiling back at him. 

“Not a fuckin chance.” Mickey said smiling back at me. 

I was getting close to my end and moaned out something slightly unintelligible to Mickey to let him know. 

“Good because as soon as I shoot off I’m not gonna be coordinated enough to keep pulling on your dick.” Mickey said. 

Something was probably wrong with me because him being a selfish dick head turned me on so much that it pushed me over the edge and I started to spurt over Mickey’s hand. He started to come as my semen fell back down onto our dicks. He kept tugging on us until our balls were completely empty.

I collapsed back against the coach and Mickey let himself fall back against the opposite end. 

“Fuck that was good.” he said.

“Yeah.” I replied in a daze. 

Mickey laughed and said “Alright, come on Gallagher looks like its time for bed.” 

 

I gave him the finger but followed his naked ass to his bedroom-it was still perfect even with a gunshot wound. 

Mickey got into his bed and left me room to climb in beside him. I was so tired at this point that I forgot all of Mickey’s hangups and pushed in close with my arm around his waist effectively cuddling him. 

The weirdest part was Mickey didn’t even say anything he just pushed back closer to me and said “Night Firecrotch-head’s up I snore so don’t get pissy about it.”

The last thought I had before I drifted off was that it only took me two years to find out that Mickey Milkovich was a big softie-at least when it came to me.


End file.
